Kingdom of Love
by HanRiver
Summary: Chapter 2 up!/Sebuah kerajaan di mana sang Raja telah berada di bawah kendali para pengkhianat. Menghancurkan semua cinta yang berada di dalamnya. Uchiha Sasuke, Raja kerajaan salah satu Negara terkuat seberang yang menyamar menjadi seorang pengawal bahkan ikut terikat di dalam permainan itu/"…ada saat di mana, cinta kita sedang diuji."/SasuSaku SaiIno/Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"S-Sasuke-_sama_, a-apakah Anda yakin dengan keputusan yang Anda buat?"

Pemuda itu memakai jubah berwarna hitamnya, ia selipkan sebuah pedang di pinggangnya seraya tersenyum angkuh. "Keputusanku adalah mutlak."

"T-tapi Sasuke-_sama_, Itachi-_sama_ juga mengatakan untuk jangan melakukannya … itu bisa berbahaya."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Katakan pada kakakku, seharusnya dia fokus saja pada Negara-nya yang berada di ambang kehancuran itu. Aku bosan berada di sini selama delapan belas tahun hidupku. Sudah saatnya aku mencari kualitas hidup."

Sungguh, Suigetsu sama sekali tidak paham apa yang diucapkan oleh Raja-nya tersebut. Pertama, Negara yang berada di kekuasaan Itachi baik-baik saja. Kedua, umur Raja-nya itu baru tujuh belas tahun empat bulan, mana mungkin itu bisa tergolong sebagai delapan belas tahun. Dan yang ketiga, ia tidak mengerti dengan 'kualitas hidup' seperti apa yang dicari Raja-Nya. Istana megah? Tentu saja ada. Para pelayan cantik? Tidak diragukan lagi keberadaannya. Ketampanan? Asal kau tahu bahwa semua keturunan bangsawan rata-rata memiliki rupa yang mahal. Body? Ayolah, tanpa telanjang pun orang-orang akan tahu bahwa Raja-nya itu memiliki tubuh dengan lekuk yang elok dipandang mata.

"Tapi Sasuke-_sama_, kalau Anda pergi … siapa yang akan memimpin Negara ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Suigetsu dan menepuk kedua bahu pria itu. "Itulah tujuanmu kupanggil ke sini."

1…

2…

3…

"A-APAAA?!" Mata Suigetsu melotot, hendak keluar. "A-APA ANDA SUDAH GILA?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMIMPIN NEGARA YANG BEGITU LUAS INI!"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik." Suigetsu terdiam, namun mulutnya masih menganga lebar. "Kalau ada rapat, wakili aku dan katakan bahwa aku sedang sakit, atau sibuk dengan urusan yang lain. Jika ada yang mencariku, kau bilang saja aku sedang pergi untuk beberapa hari. Jangan katakan pada siapapun, oke? Kakashi akan membantumu. Yang mengetahui semuanya hanya Kakashi dan kau."

"Sasuke_-sama_ …" Suigetsu melirih tak percaya. Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya terus mengucapkan 'semua akan berjalan dengan baik'.

"Aku akan pulang ke sini dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Dan pastinya aku akan membawa pulang seorang permaisuri." Setelah berucap demikian, Uchiha Sasuke, Raja Kerajaan Vixes, salah satu kerajaan terkuat di dunia itupun melompat dari jendela, menuju ke kehidupan baru-

"P-permaisuri? Heh, ternyata itu tujuannya." –meninggalkan perdana mentri kepercayaannya dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

**Kingdom of Love**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasukexSakura, SaixIno and the others pairings**

**.**

**Warn : please read the summary first, then if you don't like, don't ever try to read. **

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Kingdom.**

.

.

.

"SAKURA-_SAMA_! CEPAT PAKAI INI ATAU KAU AKAN KUJITAK!"

"Tidak mauuu!"

"Sakura-_samaaa! _Tungguuuu!"

Haruno Sakura berlari dengan kencang. Menggunakan gaun sambil berlari sungguh sulit untuknya, namun jika tidak berlari, ia akan tertangkap oleh Shizune, pelayan setia yang galak padanya itu.

Braaak!

"Sakura! Ya ampun!"

"_I-ittaaaaiiiiiii_!"

Gadis itu memegang dahinya, ia mendongak dan menatap orang yang ditabraknya. "Ino-_nee-san_!"

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Kau lari dari Shizune lagi, hm?" Sakura hanya dapat menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Sakura _-samaaaaaaaa_!"

"Hiiiiyyy!" Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding saat mendengar teriakan nyaring Shizune. Ia melirik tong di dekat Ino. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam tong tersebut.

"Saku-!"

"Ssssttt!"

Ino hanya menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaahh … haaahhh … Ino-_sama_, apakah Anda melihat Sakura-_sama_?" Ino hanya dapat tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng.

"Maaf, Shizune. Aku tidak melihatnya." Ia berucap dengan nada anggunnya. Shizune yang telah terbohongi akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Ino dengan _ojigi_ terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, Sakura. Sekarang sudah aman."

Ino membuka tutup tong, melihat ke Sakura dengan gaun kotornya. Walau gaunnya kotor, gadis itu tetap tersenyum cerah. "_Arigato, _Ino -_nee-san_!"

"Haaahh … kau ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku disuruh belajar dan belajar oleh Shizune! Ayolah, aku juga butuh kesenangan. Semua hal yang harus dipelajari tentang kerajaan membuatku muak!"

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Sakura, itu untuk masa depan Negara ini. Kelak, kau akan menjadi Ratu Negara ini, Negara ini akan sangat membutuhkanmu karena kau akan menjadi wanita nomor satu."

"Anak tertua adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan! Itu berarti Ino-_nee-san_ lah yang pantas menjabat sebagai Ratu, bukan aku."

"Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. Gadis itu menyentuh pipi adiknya. "Kau jangan membuatku mengatakan ini berkali-kali. Aku bukanlah anak kandung Raja. Aku hanyalah anak seorang pengawal dengan Permaisuri. Aku tidak berhak menjadi pewaris tahta."

Alis Sakura mengerut sedih. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum. Sakura tahu bahwa setiap kali kakaknya mengatakan itu, maka rasa nyeri akan muncul di dalam dada kakaknya. "Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura seraya menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. "Sekarang, kembali lah belajar." Dengan pelan, gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut memberi anggukan.

Ino melihat punggung adiknya yang perlahan menjauh. Senyum tadi seketika luntur, digantikan tatapan sendu dari sang empunya. Ia hanya heran mengapa adiknya bersikeras ingin menjadikannya sebagai pewaris tahta. Ino tidak berharap lebih. Ia justru bersyukur ia dapat tetap tinggal di istana walaupun ia adalah anak dari Permaisuri dan kekasih lamanya. Ia bersyukur ia tidak dibuang oleh para tetua dan Raja yang sekarang. Ia merasa sangat egois jika ia berpikir bahwa ialah pewaris tahta selanjutnya. Lagipula, itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil baginya.

"Kau tahu? Jika awan mendung, bunga tidak tampak indah. Keindahan bunga akan terpancar sepenuhnya saat cuaca cerah."

Ino terkesiap saat setangkai mawar merah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu melakukan ini hanyalah …

"Sai …" Ino berbalik dan tersenyum senang saat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap menatapnya dengan setangkai mawar merah di tangannya.

"Nah, seperti itu. Jika secerah itu, maka bunga akan terlihat sangat indah."

Ino menerima setangkai mawar tersebut dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Hentikan gombalanmu, Sai."

"Jika itu membuatmu tersenyum, kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Aku tidak tersenyum karena gombalanmu, tapi karena bunga ini." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda!"

"Hmmm?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ino yang melihat itu tertawa pelan. Sai juga ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

Ino menatap Sai, senyum masih tercetak di wajahnya. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang selalu membuatku sedih."

Sai meraih tangan Ino. "Ino, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan berada di sisimu."

"Aku tahu itu, Sai."

.

.

.

"Lelah … lelah sekali …"

Sungguh, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar bukan Raja salah satu Negara terkuat saat ini. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang pengembala yang kekeringan.

Dari jauh, ia melihat sebuah kerajaan besar. Ia akan mampir ke sana untuk beberapa hari. Ia adalah seorang pejantan tangguh. Ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena dehidrasi.

"Kerajaan … Bunga?" Sasuke melihat peta yang dibawanya. "Pfftt- nama kerajaan yang aneh. Pasti isinya orang-orang aneh."

"Apa salahnya … menyusup ke istana?"

.

.

.

"Hari ini akan diadakan sebuah pesta tahunan. Anda harus tampil feminim, Sa-ku-ra-_sama_!"

"Aaaarrrgghh! Penyiksaan! Ini penyiksaaaaaannn! Aku tidak bisa bernapass!"

"Kalau Anda tidak bisa benapas, maka Anda telah mati sekarang." Shizune tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sakura dan menarik dengan kencang korset gadis itu.

"Sakura-_sama_, Anda harus tampil cantik. Karena Anda akan diperkenalkan sebagai pewaris tahta berikutnya." Shizune memandang bingung seluruh gaun yang berjejeran di kasur. "Para pejabat, tetua, dan seluruh orang penting lainnya akan hadir dalam pesta ini. Jangan mengacaukannya."

"Yayayaya." Sakura berucap dengan ogah-ogahan.

Tok! Tok!

"Ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?"

Shizune segera membuka pintu. "Ino-_sama_. Silahkan masuk."

"Waahh … kau sungguh cantik, Sakura." Ino memerhatikan dengan seksama gaun berwarna _soft blue_ Sakura. Rambut Sakura digerai, namun sebuah diikat cacing kecil pada bagian pinggirnya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memerhatikan gaun Ino. Menurutnya Ino jauh lebih cantik dengan gaun berwarna _peach_-nya, rambutnya disanggul, pony yang hampir menutupi matanya itu tetap saja menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tentu. Aku harap pesta ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit merasakan firasat buruk."

"Firasat buruk? Hmm ... mungkin kau kelelahan, Ino-_nee-san_."

"Mungkin. Tapi semakin aku mencoba untuk menepisnya, firasat buruknya semakin kuat." Ino menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Hihihi … tenang! Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kalau pun ada sesuatu, pasti akan ada seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkanku! Dan aku yakin, pangeran itulah suamiku nanti!"

Ino terkikik geli. "Sakura, ini bukan dongeng."

Sakura juga ikut tertawa. Namun, semakin melihat tawa Sakura, firasat buruk Ino semaki menjadi-jadi. Ia sungguh takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya itu. Adiknya adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Hanya adiknya lah dan Sai alasan ia tetap hidup. Hanya Sai dan Sakura lah alasan ia tetap bertahan di istana ini walau beberapa orang berusaha mengucilkannya. Bahkan, ibu kandungnya sendiri canggung berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berani menyakitimu."

.

.

.

"Karena pakaianku cukup bagus, penjaga mengiraku seorang tamu. Tapi, baguslah. Itu berarti aku tidak akan susah mencari makan malam." Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak tahu pesta apa ini. Ia hanya masuk begitu saja, ia lolos dari penjaga. Walaupun sebuah kerajaan besar, tapi keamanannya sungguh kurang.

Bruk!

"Ukh, hei, kau menghalangiku." Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan tajam, tapi pandangan itu seketika hilang saat ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia berpura-pura menjadi seorang pengembala.

"Kau yang menabrakku."

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakura-_sama?_ Di mana kau?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia segera berlindung di belakang Sasuke. "Gara-gara tertabrak denganmu, aku jadi dikejar wanita itu. Ini semua ulahmu!" Haaaahh?!

"Hei, kau yang menabrakku, dan aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita yang mencarimu itu."

"Ssstt! Kau tenang dan sembunyikan aku dari dia!"

'Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Walau dia bertampang kesal, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu menyembunyikan gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ tersebut di balik badannya.

"Apakah kau tahu? Aku Tuan Putri." Pantas saja. "Dia pelayan galak yang terus mengejarku."

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, kau yang bersalah." Walau Sasuke tak membalikkan badannya, ia yakin gadis di belakangnya itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Enak saja! Dia memaksaku memakai perhiasan di kepala. Bukankah itu pemaksaan? Aku tidak suka karena itu membuat kepalaku terasa berat!" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa seorang Tuan Putri harus tampil mewah? Tanpa tampil mewah pun, seorang Putri tetaplah Putri. Huh, menyebalkan."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Sungguh seorang Tuan Putri yang menarik. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu punya pikiran sederhana, atau dia terlalu aneh.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, tapi kau berlindung kepadaku. Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?"

"Hmm … tenang! Pangeranku akan menyelamatkanku dari orang jahat!"

"Oh ya? Memangnya siapa Pangeranmu?"

"Belum ada." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan memandang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_.

"Ahh … sepertinya Shizune sudah tidak mengejarku lagi. Terimakasih, emmm-"

"-Sasuke."

"Ah! Sasuke. Terimakasih!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Gadis menarik dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi-

-gawat! Ia baru sadar kalau dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya! Ia sungguh terbawa senyum gadis itu sehingga lupa bahwa ia sedang berpura-pura menjadi rakyat biasa!

Oh ya, dia lupa tujuan utama ia berada di pesta ini adalah untuk makan malam dan mengatasi rasa haus yang melandanya sedari tadi. Ia segera mengambil segelas _wine_ yang berada di nampan seorang pelayan.

"Eh! Jangan meminumnya, Tuan!"

"-hah?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gerakannya untuk meminum _wine_ tersebut seketika terhenti. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"I-itu … untuk Tuan Putri!" Sasuke memandang malas pelayan itu. Apakah di kerajaan ini minuman untuk tamu dan Tuan Putri dipisahkan?

"Hn. Baiklah. Bawakan aku segelas yang lain." Pelayan itu seketika mengangguk. Sepeninggal pelayan itu, Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Bau apa ini?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya, dan kemudian tersentak. "Racun! Aku yakin ini bau _Hidrogen sianida_!"

'_I-itu minuman untuk Tuan Putri.'_

"Tuan Putri- gadis yang tadi! Pelayan itu mencoba meracuni gadis yang tadi." Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempatnya, mencari Tuan Putri yang tadi sempat ditemuinya.

.

.

.

"Ino-_nee-san_!"

"Sakura! Shizune lelah mencarimu. Dari mana saja kau?"

Sakura memasang cengirannya. "Aku berkeliling di pesta ini. Menyenangkan sekali, _Nee-san_!"

"Menyenangkan untukmu, tapi tidak untuk Shizune. Dengarlah perintah Shizune, Sakura. Dia itu pelayan setiamu. Apapun perintahnya, itu semua untuk kebaikanmu. Kau 'kan akan menjadi-"

"-Ratu kerajaan ini. Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali dan itu membuatku muak, _Nee-san_!" Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Permisi, Sakura-_hime_. Ini minuman untuk Anda."

"Woo … terimakasih!" Sakura langsung menerima minuman tersebut dan hendak meminumnya.

"Tunggu." Namun Ino menahannya. "Ada yang aneh dengan minuman ini." Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam pada minumannya. Ia segera merebut minuman itu dari tangan Sakura dan mengendus baunya.

"_Hidrogen Sianida_." Ino menatap marah pada pelayan tadi. "Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau hendak meracuni adikku?!" Para tamu menjadi hening kala Ino berteriak. Semuanya menatap kedua Putri Kerajaan tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

Pelayan tadi mendecih, mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan hendak menikam Sakura.

Traaaang!

'_Kalau pun ada sesuatu, pasti akan ada seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkanku'_

"S-s-siapa kau?!" Pelayan tadi menatap marah seorang pemuda yang membuat pisau lipatnya terlempar.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. Dia, pemuda yang tadi ditemuinya.

'-_dan aku yakin, pangeran itulah calon suamiku nanti!'_

"Cih!" Pelayan itu segera lari dengan cepat.

"Penjaga! Tangkap penjahat itu! Dia ingin meracuni Tuan Putri Sakura! Jangan biarkan dia kabur!" perintah Ino segera dengan wajah marah.

Para penjaga yang sempat kebingungan segera mengejar pelayan tadi. Ratu dan Raja yang mendengar teriakan Ino segera menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura … kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang Ratu dengan wajah khawatir.

"I-Ibu …"

Sasuke memandang kedua orang dengan kursi tertinggi tersebut. Jadi, dia kah Raja dan Ratu kerajaan ini? Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama mereka- Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku, Ayah, Ibu!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan senyum cerah.

Mata Haruno Kizashi melebar. "Kau 'kan …"

"Yang Mulia, sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku melindungi Tuan Putri." Sasuke segera menunduk. Tangan kanannya memegang pundak kirinya. "Jika ingin berbicara denganku, kumohon tunda dulu sampai penjahat yang tadi ditemukan."

"Yang Mulia, biar aku yang mengurus penjahat tadi." Ino membuka suara. "Kumohon serahkan dia padaku."

"Ino …" Mebuki berlirih. Ino hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Hmm … baiklah. Aku serahkan dia padamu, Ino. Ratu Mebuki, bawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Aku ingin berbicara pada orang ini." Pandangan Raja beralih pada Sasuke. Ino segera keluar ruang pesta, sedangkan Mebuki dan Sakura segera menuju kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku atas kunjungan mendadakmu, Raja kerajaan Vixes, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak berkunjung sebagai Raja. Aku berkunjung sebagai seorang pemuda yang hanya ingin menikmati kebebasan. Terimakasih telah menerimaku dengan ramah, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak usah sungkan." Kizashi tersenyum ramah. "Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa putriku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Sasuke-_san_, kau adalah Raja salah satu Negara terkuat. Kenapa kau bepergian tanpa pengawal? Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Asal tidak ada yang mengenaliku, aku rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kizashi tertawa. "Aku baru ingat kau jarang menghadiri rapat antarnegara. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalimu. Aku pun sebenarnya lupa dengan wajahmu, hanya saja kau mirip dengan Uchiha Itachi. Jadi aku mengenalimu dengan cepat."

"Jangan terlalu canggung padaku. Negaramu lebih kuat dan besar dibanding Negara ini." Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kizashi.

"Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Sekarang, aku bukan lah seorang Raja."

"Oh ya, aku sebenarnya, ingin meminta tolong padamu." Tatapan Raja berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tahu sendiri, melalui pesta ini, dapat diketahui bahwa ada sebagian bawahanku berkhianat. Aku ingin kau menjaga putriku, jika kelak terjadi sesuatu denganku."

Sasuke mengertukan alisnya. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sebelum pesta ini, aku sudah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan dengan orang-orang terpercayaku. Ada beberapa pengkhianat di kerajaan ini. Namun, aku belum tahu siapa orangnya." Kizashi mengeraskan rahangnya. "Siapapun pengkhianat itu, aku tidak ingin kedua putriku dijadikan sasaran. Ino, walau dia bukan putriku dan aku sedikit canggung dengannya, dia tetaplah anak dari istriku, dan aku menyayanginya seperti anakku. Lalu Sakura, dia adalah calon Ratu kerajaan ini. Penjahat yang mengincar nyawa Sakura pasti lebih banyak dibanding Ino."

"Aku sudah menyuruh seorang pengawal setia bernama Sai untuk melindungi Ino. Namun, aku belum menemukan pengawal untuk melindungi Sakura. Maukah kau bersedia untuk menjadi pengawal Sakura sampai aku menemukan pengawal yang benar-benar setia? Aku ingin fokus pada penyelidikan ini, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengawasi kedua putriku."

Sasuke diam sejenak, ia berpikir. Ini baru awal perjalanannya, dan ia harus menetap di sini?

"Aku akan merahasiakan identitasmu kepada semuanya, aku tidak akan memberitahukan seorang pun bahkan istriku. Kumohon, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hhh … baiklah." Nah, apa salahnya membantunya? Toh, dia belum pernah merasakan menjadi pengawal.

Tok! Tok!

"Ayaaahh! Ini aku!"

"Masuklah." Sakura membuka pintu, tersenyum lebar saat mendapat Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Sakura, Ayah punya kabar gembira untukmu. Sasuke akan menjadi pengawalmu untuk sementara sampai Ayah menemukan pengawal setia."

"Heeeh? Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Kizashi menampilkan wajah heran. "Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi pengawalku untuk sementara! Aku ingin dia menjadi pengawalku untuk selama-lamanya!"

Kizashi dan Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Kizashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu … Ayah tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu. Itu diputuskan sendiri oleh Sasuke."

"Maaf, Tuan Putri Sakura. Aku tinggal di sini hanya untuk sementara."

Sakura diam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Hmmm … baiklah."

.

.

.

"Berikan dia hukuman mati atau penjarakan dia seumur hidup!"

"B-baik Tuan Putri!"

Ino menatap marah pada pengawal yang sedang menatap Ino dengan pandangan memelas.

"M-mohon maafkan aku Tuan Putri! Aku hanya disuruh oleh seseorang!" pinta pelayan tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan, memohon ampun pada Ino.

"Lalu, siapa orang itu? Hah?"

"A-aku tidak melihat wajahnya! Dia mengancam bahwa dia akan membunuh semua keluargaku jika tidak melakukannya! M-mohon percayalah padaku! Aku hanya ingin keluarga yang aku sayangi selamat!"

"Itu cuma alasan belaka! Akui saja kalau kau sengaja melakukannya! Kau memikirkan keluargamu dan tidak memikirkan keluargaku! Apapun alasannya, kau berniat membunuh adikku! Itu berarti kau sama saja dengan orang yang menyuruhmu!" Ino membalikkan badannya kepada para penjaga. "Tangkap dan hukum dia! Aku akan memikirkan hukumannya. Silahkan memilih antara mati sekarang atau mati di penjara!"

"Ino."

Ino membalikkan badannya, memandangi Sai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kumohon, bijaklah dalam mengambil keputusan."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia tega ingin membunuh adikku! Dia tega melakukannya!"

"Ino, dengar." Sai menyentuh kedua pipi Ino. "Kau memberinya hukuman mati. Bukankah itu berarti, kau sama saja dengan pelayan dan orang yang menyuruhnya?"

Ino tersentak, kemudian gadis itu mendongak menatap Sai. "K-kau benar … tapi, Sai …"

"Tenangkan pikiranmu. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarganya jika kau melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seorang pembunuh. Rencananya gagal, Sakura selamat. Aku pikir hukumannya bisa diperingan karenanya."

Sai melepas sentuhannya. Ino menatap penjaga dengan menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Penjarakan dia selama lima bulan. Awas kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi." Walau nada bicaranya masih setajam tadi, namun orang-orang tahu bahwa pikiran Putri tersebut sudah tenang.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Putri. Anda sangat bermurah hati …" Pelayan tadi kemudian menatap Sai. "Terimakasih, Tuan Sai …"

Setelah berucap demikian, pelayan itupun dibawa oleh para penjaga ke penjara bawah tanah. Ino menghela napas berat. "Aku sangat ketakutan."

Sai tersenyum, memandang ke mata Ino dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi jangan sampai ketakutanmu melahap kepribadianmu, Ino."

"Umm … terimakasih, Sai."

.

.

.

"Dengar, sekarang kau pengawalku. Jadi, kau harus menyelamatkanku jika aku diburu oleh Shizune." Sakura menunjuk dada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Mulut Sakura menganga lebar. "K-kau melakukan dua kesalahan! Pertama, kau memanggil namaku saja! Ya, namaku saja! Ke mana embel-embel sebagai tanda kau menghormatiku, hah?! Dan yang kedua, kau menolak perintahku! Berani sekali kau!"

Oh ya, Sasuke lupa. "Maaf, Sakura-_hime_." Sungguh dia tidak terbiasa mengatakannya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Kau … apakah kau keturunan bangsawan?"

Sasuke tersentak. "H-hah? Tentu saja tidak," elaknya cepat dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura.

"Wajahmu yang mengatakannya. Wajah milikmu tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh rakyat biasa!" Haaaahhh? Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu, tapi sialnya, gadis itu benar bahwa ia adalah keturunan bangsawan.

"Jadi kau mengukur seseorang dari wajah? Sungguh dewasa sekali," sindir Sasuke.

"Dewasa? Tentu saja! Aku adalah seorang Tuan Putri yang dewasa." Tapi sayangnya, putri bodoh itu sama sekali tak tersindir. "Tapi, aku tak sedewasa Ino-_nee-san_."

"Ino? Ah, Putri yang satunya lagi kah?"

"Hum! Aku sangat mengaguminya!" Mata Sakura berbinar cerah. "Dia kakakku yang berharga, walau kami beda Ayah, tapi kami saling menyayangi."

Alis Sasuke mengerut. Beda Ayah? Berarti Permaisuri kerajaan ini …

"Kyaaa!"

Hap!

Sakura hampir saja terjatuh, kalau Sasuke tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Pose mereka saat ini, adalah Sasuke yang memeluk perut Sakura dari belakang. Mereka tertegun, tak berkutik dengan pose mereka. Keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir, jantung mereka terpompa dengan cepat walau mereka tidak saling menatap.

"Ehem." –sampai sebuah deheman membuat mereka sadar. Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya. Wajah keduanya memerah. "Heeeh … ternyata adikku sudah menemukan pangerannya."

"I-Ino-_nee-san_! Sai-_nii-san_!"

"Salam, Sakura-_hime_." Sai menunduk memberi salam pada Sakura, tangan kanannya memegang pundak kirinya.

"Hihihi … kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku, Sai-_nii-san_!" Sakura tertawa renyah, pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke. "Hei, kau! Perkenalkan dirimu pada kakakku dan kekasihnya!"

"Kekasih?" Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Seorang Tuan Putri dan pengawal? Sungguh hubungan yang sangat menarik.

"Sasuke. Pengawal Putri Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada cuek. Sakura segera menyikut perut Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan!"

Sai dan Ino hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka berdua. "Kalian lucu sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura … aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan memberitahu hubunganku dan Sai dengan siapapun. Kau tahu alasannya, bukan?"

Sakura hanya bisa cengengesan dan kemudian mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" janjinya yakin.

"Ino, sudah waktunya kau belajar melukis," ucap Sai mengingatkan. Ino segera mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kakakmu tidak ingin hubungannya diketahui?"

"Ibuku … dulunya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pengawal. Tapi, Raja yang dulu menentangnya. Akhirnya ibuku hamil tanpa menikah, pengawal itu dijatuhi hukuman mati. Kejam sekali, bukan?" Tatapan Sakura berubah sendu. "Saat itu ibuku yang tengah hamil dinikahkan secara paksa dengan Raja yang sekarang, ayahku. Karena itulah, walau Ino-_nee-san_ adalah anak tertua, dia tidak berhak mewarisi tahta Raja saat ini karena dia bukanlah anak Raja, walau dia adalah anak Permaisuri."

"… dan sejarah itu terulang kembali, saat kakakmu menjalin hubungan dengan Sai?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar sambungan Sasuke.

"Aku kasihan pada Ino-_nee-san_. Walau dia diberi hak untuk tinggal di istana dan diberikan seorang pengawal, semua orang dingin kepadanya, termasuk ibuku. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Hukum kerajaan bahwa anak tertualah yang diwarisi tahta seharusnya tetap berlaku, karena kakakku adalah anak kandung Permaisuri. Raja seharusnya mengambil keputusan yang bijak."

Sasuke seketika mendengar pernyataan Raja tadi malam. Raja berkata bahwa ia menyayangi kedua anaknya, termasuk Ino. Mungkin sikap dingin semua orang dikarenakan sifat dingin Ino sendiri. Ino mungkin sulit berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya, sehingga semua orang merasa canggung padanya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Sungguh sebuah kerajaan yang menarik dibanding kerajaannya yang membosankan. Dan tentu saja, yang paling menarik adalah Tuan Putri yang menginginkan kebebasan, sama sepertinya.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum? Memangnya ceritaku menyenangkan?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kerajaan ini menarik."

"Menarik?"

"Hn. Kau juga menarik. Apakah kau tidak sakit hati mengingat ibumu mencintai orang lain? Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ibumu belum melupakan perasaannya pada pengawal itu."

"Tentu saja aku sangat sakit hati membayangkannya! Tapi, rasa sakitku tidak dibanding dengan Ino-_nee-san_. Dia jauh lebih sakit, mengingat ibu dan ayahnya dipisahkan secara paksa, bahkan ayahnya dibunuh hanya gara-gara status. Kerajaan macam apa ini? Cinta tidak berhak untuk dilarang."

"Tapi … jika itu tidak terjadi, kau tidak akan lahir ke dunia, bukan?"

"I-iya juga sih. Tapi tetap saja—" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "—ini tidak adil! Bagaimana kalau hubungan kakakku dan Sai-"

"Salam, Tuan Putri Sakura." Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan menutup mulutnya saat melihat Perdana Menteri Danzo mendekatinya. "Permaisuri memanggil Anda."

Sasuke menatap Perdana Menteri itu dengan tajam. Aura pria itu sungguh hitam. Ia merasa bahwa Danzo adalah sebuah ancaman bagi kerajaan ini. Tapi, Sasuke langsung menepis pikiran dan rasa curiga itu. mana mungkin ia bisa mnilai seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Ah. Baiklah, Danzo. Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum ramah. Danzo mengangguk, memberi salam dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia, Kabuto?"

"Seperti yang Anda perintahkan, Yang Mulia telah terhipnotis karena obat yang aku berikan." Danzo tersenyum licik.

"Yang Mulia, dengarkan perintahku. Kau sekarang ada di bawah kendaliku."

Haruno Kizashi mengangguk. "Baik."

Danzo tertawa. Ia puas. Ia puas akhirnya ia dapat mengendalikan Raja-Nya. "Aku … tidak lama lagi akan berjaya!"

"Jangan terlalu senang, Danzo-_sama_. Anda harus menyingkirkan tikus-tikus kecil dulu."

Danzo tersenyum. "Tenang … tenang. Kita atasi tikus-tikus kecil itu satu-persatu. Yamanaka Ino, anak pengawal Yamanaka Inoichi. Dia cukup berbahaya melihat bagaimana ia tidak segan membunuh pelayan itu. Untung saja dia dihentikan oleh pengawal bodohnya itu. Pertama, kita harus menyingkirkannya." Danzo mendekati sang Raja, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"-nikahkan Tuan Putri Ino dengan Raja Kerajaan Pasir."

"Baik."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Sasuke : Tujuh belas tahun**

**Sakura : Enam belas tahun**

**Ino : Delapan belas tahun**

**Sai : Delapan belas tahun**

**Ahahahaha! Saya kembali dengan fic baru =="**

**Ini terinspirasi oleh manga Cavalier Princess dan diambil dikit dari Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii :3**

**Wkwkwk yang lama aja belum selesai yah, wkwkwk**

**Well, saya gak mau banyak bacot dulu yah. Pertanyaan? Tanggapan? Saran? Silahkan berikan semua itu di kotak review. Terimakasih **

**Sign,**

**HanRiver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom of Love**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasukexSakura, SaixIno and the others pairings**

**.**

**Warn : please read the summary first, then if you don't like, don't ever try to read. **

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Storm**

.

.

.

"Ibu!"

"Sakura …"

Sakura melompat ke dalam pelukan ibunya, menerima kehangatan sang Ibu dengan senyum manjanya.

"Salam, Permaisuri." Sasuke menunduk hormat, ah, sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa menjadi seorang pengawal.

"Kau … pengawal yang tadi malam." Haruno Mebuki menatap lembut Sasuke. "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan Tuan Putri. Kami berhutang banyak padamu." Mebuki menundukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Heeehhh … tidak usah berterimakasih, Ibu. Dia sekarang pengawalku!" ujar Sakura yang langsung saja ditatap _sweatdrop_ oleh Sasuke. Sungguh, putri yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Dia pikir dia bisa bergerak dengan bebas sekarang kalau Sasuke tidak ada di sana? "Tapi Ibu, dia pengawal yang kurang sopan. Dia belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi pengawalku."

'Kau yang kekanak-kanakan, Putri Bodoh!' Sasuke menjerit dalam hati, kesal dengan Putri yang mempunyai warna rambut aneh itu. Lagipula, dia juga senang 'kan saat tahu Sasuke jadi pengawalnya! Dia bahkan ingin Sasuke menjadi pengawalnya selama-lamanya!

"Hihihi … berarti, dia sangat mirip dengan kepribadianmu, Sakura." Sasuke ingin tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar ucapan sang Permaisuri, apalagi saat melihat Sakura menatap ibunya itu dengan tatapan protes. "Kalau dia mirip dengan kepribadianmu, baguslah. Walau masih bersifat bocah, tapi … kau sangat penyayang."

Sasuke tertegun saat Mebuki mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ahh … benar juga, walau putri yang dijaganya itu cukup membuat emosinya terkuras, tapi setidaknya dia adalah putri dengan watak yang baik. Walau sedikit egois, tapi Sasuke mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab keegoisannya itu. Permaisuri itu benar, dia dan Sakura mempunyai kepribadian yang mirip. Tidak suka dengan peraturan, ingin kebebasan, dan sedikit egois.

"Oh ya, Ibu … ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah heran. Mebuki menghela napas.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari Shizune, bahwa kau tidak pernah menuruti perintahnya." Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan wajah tegas. "Kau putri yang nakal. Dengarlah ucapan pelayanmu itu, dia satu-satunya pelayan yang bertahan dengan sifatmu itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin meminta tolong. Namun, Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak menangkap maksud tatapan Sakura, membuat Sakura kesal. "Baiklah Ibu, mulai sekarang aku akan menurutinya," janjinya dengan nada seyakin mungkin. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendengus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mebuki lagi. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Benar, Ibu."

"Hmm, baiklah. Pengawal, jika Sakura menolak perintah Shizune, segera laporkan padaku." Kini pandangan Mebuki beralih ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Permaisuri."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita mengikat Shizune di suatu tempat?"

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. Usul bodoh calon ratu itu menggelitik telinganya. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Dengan itu, dia tidak akan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang aneh lagi. Kau pengawalku, jadi kau harus membantuku menjalankan misi ini." Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang telah ia kepalkan itu, berucap dengan semangat walau hal itu terdengar seperti lelucon di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah bertanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, menarik hidung gadis itu. "Kau lakukan saja sendiri."

"—aw! Aw! Sakit!" Sasuke melepas tangannya. Sakura menatap pengawal barunya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau … kau menyakitiku! Kau menyakiti seorang Tuan Putri!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, membelakangi Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Hwaaaa! Pengawal tidak sopan! Kau harus dihukuuum! Hwaaaa!"

"Kalau begitu, hukum aku." Sasuke berucap dengan nada mengejek. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura hanya berpura-pura menangis.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seorang gadis yang baru saja terdzalimi. "Kau harus membantuku mengikat Shizune."

"Haaahh—!" Sasuke hendak protes. Namun Sakura menunjuk hidungnya yang memerah dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meminta pertanggung jawaban, membuat Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Ck. Kau putri yang merepotkan. Aku menyesal menjadi pengawalmu."

"Ahhh sekarang kita harus mencari tempat untuk mengikatnya!" Sakura tak menghiraukan omongan Sasuke dan berucap dengan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa kau sangat dendam pada Shizune? Dia pelayan yang baik. Malah kau yang jahat," imbuh Sasuke yang sekali lagi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

"Hahh?! Benarkah?!"

"Ssstt … jangan berisik! Aku cuma tidak sengaja mendengarnya!"

"Ahh … baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, Raja ingin menikahkan Putri Ino dengan Raja dari Kerajaan Pasir?"

"Hum! Aku dengar tadi Raja berucap seperti itu!"

Tatapan berbinar Sakura langsung sirna saat mendengar bisikan dua orang pelayan yang lewat di belakangnya. Sepertinya kedua pelayan itu tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A-apa?" Mata Sakura melebar. Gadis itu segera berlari, menghadang kedua pelayan tadi.

"S-Sakura-_sama_!" Kedua pelayan tadi sangat terkejut melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Katakan padaku! Apakah semua itu benar? Apakah Ino-_nee-san_ benar-benar akan dinikahkan dengan Raja Kerajaan Pasir?!"

Kedua pelayan tadi saling berpandangan dengan wajah ketakutan, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis mereka.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Sakura.

"I-iya … a-aku mendengar Yang Mulia Raja berkata seperti itu …" Sakura memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ayah …" lirihnya. Ia sangat syok dengan berita ini. Gadis itu segera berlari ke ruangan ayahnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan kesulitannya yang berlari menggunakan gaun, ia sangat ingin segera sampai di ruangan ayahnya dan menentang pernikahan itu sebelum kakaknya mengetahui rencana ayahnya.

**~kingdom of love~**

"Yang Mulia … kau memanggilku?"

Ino memasuki ruangan, di sana telah ada Danzo dan Kizashi yang menunggu kedatangannya. Sai berdiri tepat di belakang Ino.

"Aku sudah menantimu dari tadi," ucap Kizashi. Ino mengerutkan alisnya, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan ayah tirinya itu. Tapi, sudahlah. Ia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ino langsung.

"Begini, Ino. Kau sudah delapan belas tahun, kau sudah dewasa." Ino mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kizashi. "Maka dari itu, demi kepentingan politik, kau akan dinikahkan dengan Raja Kerajaan Pasir."

Mata Ino membulat, ia seperti telah tertampar keras. "Y-Yang Mulia … apakah kau bercanda?" Ino berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun yang ada, air matanya keluar. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Sai yang juga tampak sangat terpukul dengan keputusan Raja. Pemuda itu memasang wajah syok.

Braaak!

"Ayah!" Sakura memasuki ruangan ayahnya dengan wajah tergesa-gesa, napasnya tak teratur. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Ino dan Sai yang telah berada di ruangan itu. Hatinya terasa lebih sakit lagi saat melihat air mata yang telah jatuh dari kelopak mata Ino. Ia segera memandang ayahnya marah. "Ayah! Hentikan! Batalkan pernikahan itu!"

"Tidak bisa. Pernikahan ini telah diterima oleh Raja Kerajaan Pasir. Kalian tidak boleh menolaknya." Kizashi menatap Sakura dingin.

"Yang Mulia … kenapa—" Ino jatuh terduduk. Sakura langsung menghampiri kakaknya itu dan merangkulnya. Ino terus menangis, membuat Sakura juga menitikkan air matanya.

"Ini perintah Raja." Kizashi berdiri, berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Yang Muliaaa! Kumohooon! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini! Kumohooon!" Ino menjerit, namun Kizashi tidak menghiraukannya. "Yang Muliaaa! Kumohon … kumohon jangan nikahkan aku! Yang Muliaaa!" Ino meraung-raung, ia ingin menyusul ayah tirinya, namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, akhirnya ia hanya dapat menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Sakura. "Yang Muliaaaaaaa!"

Sakura memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, ia sangat terpukul melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Kenapaa? Kenapa ayahnya tega melakukan hal seperti itu? Kenapa ayahnya tega menyakiti perasaan kedua anaknya? Kenapa-?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap pemandangan pilu itu. Ia lebih memilih menatap Sai yang masih terlihat syok itu. Ia tahu Sai sangat sedih, ia tahu perasaan Sai juga sangat sakit.

Hati Sai tercabik-cabik. Apa … apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Kenapaaa … hiks … kenapa dia melakukan iniiii?" Air mata terus membanjiri pipi Ino. Walau tenggorokannya sangat sakit karena menangis, namun rasa sakit itu tidak dapat memungkiri rasa sakit hatinya. Raja telah menciptakan luka menganga di hati itu. "Sakuraaa …"

Sakura memeluk kakaknya lebih erat saat kakaknya itu melirihkan namanya. "Kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa nasibku seperti ini? Kenapaaaa?!" Ino terisak, Sakura menatapnya dengan sedih. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini? Jawab, Sakura! Jawab aku! Kenapa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia?! Kenapa aku dilahirkan di lingkungan seperti ini! Aku … aku terima, aku terima ayah dan ibuku dipisahkan. Aku terima semua cibiran yang dilontarkan padaku. Aku terima kalau aku dikucilkan di istana ini! Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima hal ini! Aku tidak terimaaaa!"

Sai menatap sendu pada Ino. Ia ingin menenangkannya, tapi … apa yang harus dia katakan? Sedangkan hatinya juga sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa menenangkan Ino dengan keadaan hati seperti ini.

Bruuk!

"Ino-_nee-san_!"

Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura. Ino pingsan. Pingsan dengan air mata yang masih tergenang di matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai menatap sendu pada Ino yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia masih belum sadar. Gadis itu pasti lelah menangis.

"Sai -_nii-san_ …" lirih Sakura saat melihat pandangan Sai. Ia tidak tega melihat Sai dan Ino. Ia tidak kuat melihat cinta mereka yang sedang diuji.

"Sakura … apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sai mengepalkan tangannya. "Haruskah … aku melarikan diri bersamanya? Haruskah kami mati bersama?"

"Sai_-nii-san_! Jangan kata-"

Bugh!

_Emerald _Sakura melebar saat Sasuke tiba-tiba meninju pipi Sai. "Apa yang kau katakan, Bodoh?!" bentak Sasuke pada Sai yang terjatuh ke lantai akibat pukulannya. "Kau pikir dengan mati bisa menyelesaikan segalanya?!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Sai berteriak, meneriakkan keputus asaannya. "Apakah kami harus kawin lari, hah?! Apakah aku harus melakukan apa yang dilakukan Pengawal Inoichi pada Permaisuri?!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menunduk. "Kalau aku melakukannya, ini hanya benar-benar mengulang sejarah! Tidak apa-apa jika aku harus dihukum mati, tapi … apakah langkah itu bisa menjamin kebahagiaan Ino? Apakah Ino akan bahagia setelahnya?!" Sasuke dan Sakura bungkam, tidak dapat membalas perkataan Sai.

"Kenapa … kami diberi takdir seperti ini?" Sai menutup matanya menggunakan tangannya. Pemuda itu masih terduduk di lantai. Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya.

"Cukup. Kau tidak usah menahannya lagi," ucap Sasuke. Setelah ucapan Sasuke, terdengarlah isakan Sai,membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan pilu. Sakura membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, gadis itu juga menangis dalam diam. Mereka tidak berdaya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak bisa melangkah mundur, namun mereka juga tidak bisa lari.

"Sai …" Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai langsung menoleh ke arah Ino yang mengigau. Air mata di pipi Sai masih terlihat, namun pemuda itu segera mengusapnya dan mendekat ke sisi Ino. "Sai …"

"Aku di sini, Ino. Aku di sini." Sai menggenggam tangan Ino, mencium telapak tangan gadis itu. Perlakuan Sai membuat Ino terbangun. Gadis itu melirik Sai.

"Sai-!" Ino segera terbangun, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mulai menangis lagi, walau masih kelelahan, namun air matanya terus mendesak keluar.

Ino memeluk Sai dengan erat, Sai juga demikian. Mereka tak berkata apapun, mereka tetap bungkam sambil berpelukan erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

**~kingdom of love~**

"Cinta itu menyakitkan, yah …" Sakura berlirih pelan seraya berjalan di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap tanah yang dipijaknya dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku yang melihat mereka berdua saja tidak dapat menahan tangis, apalagi mereka berdua yang merasakannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka dan suara jangkrik malam yang terdengar. Sinar bulan menerangi mereka, angin malam berhembus tenang, memasuki pori-pori mereka. Namun mereka tidak memedulikan itu, terus berjalan walau diselimuti rasa dingin.

"Aku masih harus meyakinkan Ayah." Sakura berucap tegas. "Aku akan ke ruangan Ibu. Aku yakin Ibu bisa berbicara pada Ayah mengenai hal ini."

Sebagai seorang Raja, Sasuke tahu, walau pun Sakura berbicara pada siapapun, keputusan Raja tidak bisa ditentang. Seorang Raja harus mengeluarkan perintah yang mutlak, tidak bisa diubah walau oleh Raja itu sendiri.

Dengan insting yang tajam, Sasuke tahu bahwa Raja Kizashi itu bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Ia belum tahu apa penyebabnya, apa penyebab mengapa sang Raja menjadi sedingin itu bahkan kepada anak-anak yang dicintainya. Ia berkata pada Sasuke bahwa ia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya, bahkan Ino. Apakah saat itu Raja hanya bersandiwara?

Tidak mungkin. Saat itu Kizashi mengatakan hal itu dengan perasaan tulus. Tapi, mengapa?

Apakah ini adalah rencana para musuhnya? Apakah Raja sedang diancam sehingga mengeluarkan titah seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan—

"Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak saat Sakura memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dengan alis terangkat pada Sakura. "Kau melamunkan apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mana mungkin ia memberitahu Sakura tentang apa yang ia lamunkan. "Aku tidak melamun. Kau ingin pergi ke ruangan permaisuri, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku harap Ibu bisa mengatasi hal ini."

.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku ingin bi—Ibu?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melihat punggung ibunya yang bergetar. Ibunya berdiri di depan jendela besar kamarnya, menatap rembulan yang menyinarinya. "Ibu?" Sakura memanggilnya lagi.

Kali ini ibunya menoleh, memperlihatkan air matanya dan pandangan sedihnya. Sakura tercenggang dan segera menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa Ibu menangis?"

"Ibu … tidak berguna, Sakura." Mebuki mengusap air matanya. "Padahal, Ibu sangat tidak ingin anak-anakku mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Gelar Permaisuri bahkan tidak bisa menolak perintah Raja."

Sakura memandang sendu pada ibunya. Sasuke yang mendengar dari luar menunduk, seperti yang ia duga. Tidak semudah itu untuk menentang keputusan Raja.

"Ibu … Ibu sudah berbicara pada Ayah?"

"Ya. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarku, Sakura. Dia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku walau aku menangis memohon padanya." Ibu Sakura memijit keningnya. "Ino … anakku yang malang …"

Cukup. Hati Sakura sangat teriris melihat ibunya seperti ini. Sebenarnya … apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Sakura keluar dari ruangan ibunya dengan tatapan sedih. "Situasi tambah memburuk. Orang-orang dari Kerajaan Pasir akan datang besok."

"Secepat itu?" Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Ini pesta penyambutan, Anda harus terlihat cantik."

Sakura hanya termenung saat Shizune mengikat korsetnya dengan kencang, membuat Shizune sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sakura. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berpikir, ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Ini pasti menyangkut kakaknya.

"Sakura-_sama_, kau jangan menyerah menghadapi hal ini." Shizune membantu Sakura memasang gaunnya. Gaun itu tidak berlengan panjang seperti yang biasa Sakura pakai, namun berlengan sangat pendek, namun ia menggunakan kaus tangan panjang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, putih tulang.

Sakura sedikit menunjukkan pergerakan saat Shizune mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Jika Ino-_sama_ dan Permaisuri terpuruk, Anda jangan ikut terpuruk." Sakura tertegun. "Bersemangatlah. Cairkan suasana."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Hum! Terimakasih, Shizune! Maaf telah berniat untuk mengikatmu!"

"—haaa?"

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Aaarrgghh! Kenapa aku selalu menabrak orang kalau sedang ada acara seperti ini!" omel Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendongak, menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum canggung. "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Putri Sakura, bukan?"

Sakura terheran, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ah, apakah kau melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut aneh? Rambutnya berwarna biru dongker, _style_ rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Dia pengawalku. Aku mencarinya dari tadi dan aku tidak menemukannya sampai sekarang. Sasuke bodoooh!"

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kaget, namun terkekeh. Namun, ia melihat pria yang dideskripsikan oleh gadis itu menghampiri mereka. "Dia kah?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum sumringah. "Sasuke!"

"Kau di sini rupanya." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari Sakura, sampai membuatnya lelah.

"Kau dari mana saja?!" Sakura menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke.

"Kau yang dari mana saja!" Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan. "Kau membuatku berkeliling di sini. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan bertemu di ruanganmu, hah? Saat aku ke sana, yang kudapatkan hanyalah ruangan kosong."

"—aw! Aw! S-sakit!"

"Err … apakah dia benar-benar pengawalmu?" Pemuda berambut merah yang menyaksikan adegan mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Ya. Dia pengawal yang kurang ajar! Seharusnya dia tidak memperlakukan seorang Tuan Putri seperti ini!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Heeh? Kau mau aku menarik pipimu sejauh lima meter?" Sakura sontak memegang kedua pipinya, berniat melindungi pipi tersebut dari serangan Sasuke.

"Kalian lucu." Sasuke dan Sakura menatap pemuda yang terlupakan itu. "Namaku Rei Gaara, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Pasir."

Oh.

"…"

"—APA?!" Sakura membulatkan matanya. "J-jadi kau—"

"Salam kenal, Tuan Putri Sakura." Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"Kau! Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan kakakku!" perintah Sakura cepat. Sasuke dan Gaara terkejut mendengar perintah Sakura.

"Sakura bodoh!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung ditatap kesal oleh Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putri itu. "Aku memang tidak akan menikah dengan Tuan Putri Ino."

"Kau—apa? Tidak menikah?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi, ayahku."

"A-APA?!" Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke baru mengingat, Ino akan menikah dengan 'Raja' Kerjaan Pasir, bukan 'Pangeran' Kerajaan Pasir. "Y-yang benar saja! Kakakku akan menikah dengan—"

"Sayangnya, ayahku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ini. Dia mengirimku untuk melihat calon istrinya." Gaara berkata dengan tenang. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa tenang!

"Kenapa kau setuju saja kalau ayahmu ingin menikah dengan gadis muda!" amuk Sakura, ia sangat marah. Kenapa ayahnya sungguh tega kepada Ino?

"Aku tidak bisa menentang perintah Raja."

"Memangnya kau tidak sakit hati melihat ayahmu menikah lagi?!"

Gaara tersenyum sendu. "Tentu saja aku sakit hati melihatnya. Tapi, Tuan Putri, inilah resiko terlahir di keluarga kerajaan. Aku yakin kau juga mengerti tentang hal itu."

Sakura terdiam dengan hati yang berkecamuk. "Tapi … ini keterlaluan …" lirih Sakura.

"Walau kau mengamuk, tidak akan ada perubahan. Sebaiknya kau bersikap tenang, Tuan Putri." Gaara tersenyum miring. "Kau bertingkah seperti bocah."

"A-apa?!" Sasuke menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Namun saat melihat Sakura menggeram, ia langsung menahan Sakura dari belakang. "Aku bukan bocah! Kemari kau, Pangeran jelek! Suruh ayahmu membatalkannya! Tua Bangka tidak pantas disandingkan dengan kakakku yang cantik!"

"Sakura, tenanglah!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, menahan gadis itu agar tidak menyerang Gaara.

"Heehh … bocah tetaplah bocah." Gaara berucap seraya membalikkan badannya, membuat Sakura semakin mengamuk.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenang! Kau harus melihat situasi!"

"Kubilang lepas—"

Duagh!

"—kan." Sakura langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat tangannya tidak sengaja memukul Sasuke karena mengamuk. Sasuke memegang hidungnya dan menatap putri itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau lihat ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada marah yang ditahan. Ia menunjuk hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Hehe … darah …" Sakura tersenyum canggung, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura … Sasuke …" Ino dan Sai menatap Sakura dan Sasuke. Pandangan keduanya agak terkejut saat melihat tangan Sakura.

"Ino-_nee-san_ …" Sakura tersenyum, kemudian senyumnya luntur seketika dan menangis. "Hwaaa! Lihat! Sasuke sangat jahat kepadaku!" Sakura menunjukkan tangannya yang terikat itu. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura hanya mendengus. "Dia bilang dia adalah pengawalku! Pengawal seharusnya melindungi putrinya, bukan? Tapi dia malah mengikatku seperti ini! Hwaaaa!"

Sai dan Ino melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, kemudian keduanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke dan Sakura. Melihat senyuman Sai dan Ino, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian … baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Jangan sampai pertanyaannya mengingatkan mereka berdua tentang masalah mereka.

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja." Ino tersenyum lembut. "Kami belum menemukan solusi atas permasalahan kami. Tapi, kami akan menghadapinya."

"Walau pun itu sakit, kami akan menahannya. Kami akan membuktikan bahwa cinta kami akan memenangkan segalanya," ucap Sai. "Jujur saja, kami masih bersedih saat ini."

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Sai tertawa kecil dan berkata, "ada saat di mana, cinta kami sedang diuji."

"Jika kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, mau sesulit apapun rintangannya, sesakit apapun kalian, kalian pasti akan bersatu kembali." Sasuke berucap dengan senyuman yang masih menghias wajahnya.

"Sasuke … saat kau berkata seperti itu, kau terlihat menyeramkan." Sakura berkata dengan nada polos, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan galak, yang disambut tawa oleh Sai dan Ino.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu." Sasuke segera mendorong Sakura pergi.

"S-Sasuke? Aku hanya bercanda! Ino-_nee-san_! Sai-_nii-san_! Tolong akuuuu!" Sedetik kemudian, sosok Sasuke dan Sakura tenggelam di kerumunan para tamu.

"Mereka lucu," komentar Sai saat mereka benar-benar menghilang. "Pasangan yang unik."

"Walau pun Sasuke bersikap jahat pada Sakura, tapi aku yakin dia hanya ingin melindunginya." Ino menatap Sai dengan lembut, selembut tatapan Sai yang menatap Ino. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku, Sai," ucap Ino pelan.

Sai mengangguk. "Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Ino. Sampai kapanpun. Walau nanti kau menikah dengan Raja Kerjaan Pasir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena aku telah bersumpah untuk selalu bersamamu."

Kalimat Sai membuat Ino terharu. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Cinta Sai padanya sangat tulus, itulah yang membuat ia tidak ingin melepas Sai. "Terimakasih, Sai. Terimakasih …"

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Mereka akan berpikir aku aneh!"

"Kau memang aneh."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak pernah ada seorang Tuan Putri yang diikat seperti ini oleh pengawal pribadinya!"

"Berarti aku menciptakan sejarah baru." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Memangnya dia tidak takut, hah? Dia tidak takut pada Sakura?!

"Cih." Sakura mendecih. Sasuke orang terjahat yang pernah ditemuinya. Dan sekaligus orang terberani yang pernah ditemuinya. "Hei, Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku … sangat senang melihat senyum Ino-_nee-san _dan Sai-_nii-san_." Sasuke terdiam, namun pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mereka tegar. Kalau aku ada di posisi mereka, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Heeh … memangnya kau tahu bagaimana cara jatuh cinta?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

"T-tentu saja!"

"Memangnya kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"B-belum sih." Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. "Tapi aku sudah remaja! Aku yakin tahun ini akan ada seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta!"

"Heehh …" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau sendiri? Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja—" Sasuke menjeda perkataannya. "—tidak."

"Kau pun belum pernah merasakannya!" tuding Sakura, Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi, aku berencana menikah di tahun ini." Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Haah? Menikah? Secepat itu?" Sakura menunjukkan protesannya. "Kalau kau menikah, kau pasti akan berhenti menjadi pengawal pribadiku!"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menjadi pengawal gadis itu terus-terusan, atau kerajaannya bisa tamat karena digilas oleh Itachi.

"Huh. Baiklah. Kalau kau akan menikah di tahun ini, maka aku juga akan menikah di tahun ini!" ucap Sakura dengan nada tak mau kalah.

"Huh, bersemangat sekali kau." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_.

"Memangnya bersemangat itu buruk?" ucap Sakura dengan nada jutek.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Malah, aku suka sifatmu yang bersemangat itu."

Deg!

"B-benarkah …" Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan saat melihat senyum Sasuke, ucapannya yang dipadukan senyum itu membuat wajahnya merona merah. Darahnya berdesir hebat, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia ingin menutup wajahnya yang memanas itu, namun ia sadar bahwa tangannya sedang diikat saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa …" Sakura menunduk, kemudian mendongak kembali. "Lepaskan ikatanku!"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskaaaann!"

"Tidak."

"Kubilang lepaskaaaaannnn!"

"Tidak. Hei, kau berisik. Kita sedang berada di pesta."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Maaf yah, saya membuat beberapa kesalahan pada chapter 1 wkwkwk hasyeemm malu banget ingatnya.**

**Pertama, salah kasih masuk genre. Plis, fatal pulaaakkk :'( maaf yah**

**Kedua, nulis 'the end' buset dah. Tapi udah aku edit sih wkwkwk**

**Makasih yah yang review, sini aku kasih civokan :* #plis**

**Well, tuangakan tanggapan kalian di kota review.**

**Sankyuu.**

**HanRiver **


End file.
